Dear Sherlock
by thorki-is-weird
Summary: Ariadne is having a hard time accepting Sherlock is as dead as everyone claims he is. She's missed him and one year later, starts writing to him, through Mycroft of course. She's a part of the 'Empty Hearse', Anderson's conspiracy group. Rated T for language.
1. You better not be dead

**Hi! So, this is my first fanfic ever! Hope you like it! :)**

Yes, I know you're dead. Yes, I realise that you are going to read this Mycroft. I still hate you. Both of you. Being dead/ 'in mourning' does not allow you be forgiven.

I miss you, seriously, I still hear you mentally correcting everything I do. Correcting and criticizing. It's mostly annoying, but also strangely comforting. One year after you've gone and I still know what you are like.

Sherlock, you heartless bastard. If you aren't dead, you'd better run when I find out. You have no idea how lonely it's been. I know we didn't talk much over the past few years, but then you had John and I was just a kid, still am a kid.

Something strange is happening. It's quiet. Deadly quiet, no murders, no disappearances and trust me, I looked. It's like the deadly quiet before a storm. I think something big is coming, and Mycroft, I know you do too. An attack is coming, whether it's Moriarty or someone else I don't know.

Oh! Yeah, Moriarty. He isn't dead. No Matter What You Say Mycroft. He isn't dead. All that crap about him blowing out his brainstem and no one can survive that is really getting old. It's James Moriarty, he had a back up plan. You know he did. And I don't think it was dying, he was too smart for that. But then again, so were you. You were the smartest smart arse I had ever met, and I doubt I ever will meet anyone smarter. But at times you were so damn stupid.

So Sherlock. Even if you are dead, I swear, if you don't crawl your way out the grave then I will hunt you down and force you to live. This world is too boring and too depressing without you to constantly remind me how I could die, or to solve a murder. By the way... I need help with me Chemistry homework.

Mycroft! You bugger if you are still reading this, I hate you too hell and back, but could you pass this on to Sherlock, whether it's his grave or his actual person.

Why didn't your parents show at your funeral Sherlock? The only reason I can think of is that you haven't told them that you are apparently dead, leaving me to think that you are actually alive. I hate you.

Love,

Ariadne.


	2. The Empty Hearse and John's blog

Dear Sherlock,

It's been a week. Nothing ever happens. I swear, since you 'died', (yeah, I still don't believe you) life has seriously got to hell and stayed there. So... I decided to write to you instead of doing my History homework, I mean I'm not doing it next year so, who cares! Everyone, probably.

I thought I saw you yesterday, out with Molly Hooper, but apparently that's her new boyfriend. Tom. Is it just me or is he so obviously gay? I mean, this is the second time this happened. First Moriarty, now Tom. I'm actually hoping he turns out to be a serial killer just so something happens around here, THAT is how boring it is.

Anderson has started this group called (drumroll please) ... 'The Empty Hearse'. They try to figure out how you could have survived and where you are. His trail of you coming back is brilliant, but the theories? I have never heard anything more funny. I mean have the people in there are either saying you and Moriarty teamed up and had some sort of weird make-out session. Which, ew. No. Or they think that you turned into a freaking aeroplane or a bird or randomly had a parachute in your coat. They are the weirdest freaking things I have ever heard. Anderson lost his job trying to find you. I KNOW, ANDERSON. It's just so odd, I think he feels guilty that he 'led you to your death'. Which is a load of nonsense. We all knew Moriarty would want you dead, and first he would have to discredit everything you said. After all, dead men get listened to.

The paper's have decided that you are innocent and that you didn't create Moriarty. About time. It was so obvious, ordinary people huh? I mean it was all over the news, and have you seen the comments on john's blog?

"That man was a lying scumbag and he deserved to die for his lies."

"I HOPE HE ROTS IN HELL." (I might have yelled I hope you rot in hell at the laptop at that point.

"HE PROBABLY LIED ABOUT THIS CASE AS WELL! I BET THOSE PEOPLE DIDN'T EVEN EXIST! IT WAS ALL LIES MADE UP BY SHERLOCK HOLMES!" That one was by a guy name '#TEAMMORIARTY' I mean come on dude. If he thought that you were lying and made all this up then you don't believe that Moriarty was a real guy! Is he an actual idiot?

Anyway, fun times. The blog is good. John's met a woman called Mary, she seems nice. I think they are dating and trust me they are the cutest couple! Oh, sorry Sherlock! Not your area of gossip. Not that the Great William Sherlock Scott Holmes would ever lower himself into the common activity of gossiping.

I am certain you aren't dead now, so you have no excuse. Seriously, come back or I'll hunt you down and drag you by the ear back to England and dump you in front of a BBC News camera. So, please visit. It's unbearably boring.

Love

Ariadne. Xx


	3. REPLY, JUST ONCE

Sherlock,

Just once would be nice. A single reply! JUST ONCE! I mean, there is no way that you are dead I know you aren't. I KNOW! Are you enjoying listening to me go slowly insane?!

Sherlock. You are my best friend in the entire world. You are also the biggest jerk in the entire world. I don't know where you are right now, but Anderson and I have noticed something. A pattern, a trail of solved cases that would be impossible for anyone but you to solve and they are heading back here. You are coming back. That's bit strange, me telling you, that you are coming back. Regardless, being busy with cases is no excuse. I WANT A REPLY! I feel like I'm talking to myself here and that I'm going insane. This is not fun Sherlock!

I would go on about John and Mary and Mrs Hudson and Greg Lestrade but I haven't being actually, you know, stalking them again. That's your job. I just want to talk to you again! Mycroft's being a jerk, he won't give me access to some necessary file to solve a murder. Bully. Just because I'm 14 years old he thinks I'm incompetent, childish, pathetic and idiotic. RUDE! I am not, I mean I help you out with all those murders before you met John Watson did I not? Then HE came and stole my job, the arrogant little. I'm not incompetent. Tell him when you get back, please? I AM NOT PATHETIC OR IDIOT **AND I AM NOT INCOMPETENT! **

I miss you and your constant nagging, and bickering and complete ignorance of human behaviour. I hope John has taught you how to be human rather than Vulcan. Jerk. All three of you. John's a jerk, you're a jerk, Mycroft's a jerk.

I hate you all.

Love, Ariadne.

P.S. Mycroft, I stole your umbrella, you aren't getting it back until you either apologise or buy me a cupcake. Actually no, both. But mostly the cupcake. I like cupcakes or a doughnut. Either will do.


	4. I don't care Fine It doesn't bother me

You know what Sherlock? Screw you. You and John Watson have a nice life, don't bother about me at all! How long have you been back before the news reported it? A week? two? Or is it closer to a month?

You know what, I don't care. I don't give a damn about you or him or Mycroft or even Moriarty. I. Don't. Care. I'm not bothered.

I don't feel as though I've been betrayed, no. Why would I feel that, you arrogant little twat? I hate you. and I hate you too Mycroft. SO you can both just go to hell. See if I care.

From  
That one stupid little kid that you've clearly forgotten all about.


	5. I'm Sorry

Sorry Sherlock. Can you, just once, reply though. Please? I can't stand it. Sitting here. Not knowing if you've even got these, if you are just ignoring me. Please Sherlock? For me? Just... once?

I love you. I don't care what you do or what happens. I am your sister and I will ALWAYS love you.  
But you wouldn't expect me to, would you. Well, no one would with the way Mycroft treats you but he loves you too. Trust me on that one. I don't know how deep down it is, but he does. And shut up Mycroft we all know you do.

I did warn you about him. I told you he wasn't gone forever. I TOLD you Mycroft! Moriarty wouldn't just die and now we are all going to die and especially anyone you give a damn about Sherlock. That's Molly, John, Mycroft, Lestrade, and now Mary too. He is going to kill them all. And it won't be quick trust me. He is going to make sure you pay. He wants to rip you apart, Sherlock. Mentally, Emotionally and Physically (MYCROFT YOU DARE MAKE AN INNUDENDO HERE AND I WILL SHOVE A CAKE UNDER YOUR FACE AND MAKE YOU WATCH WHILE I FEED IT TO REDBEARD THE SECOND!) he will tear you to pieces.

I hope you figure out his game before he does. And this time, make sure he's really dead before you leap off a building.

Idiots

Love

The Bigger Idiot, Ariadne. xx


End file.
